


Good thing

by hanpathy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha exists, 3racha main entertainment, M/M, Vampires, chan is a vampire, chanlix is the main ship, danceracha are friends, felix misses his home, other ships are important tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanpathy/pseuds/hanpathy
Summary: Felix wanted to follow his dreams of becoming a professional dancer but finds it hard in a country he barley knows.Basically, he meets Chan in a time of need but gets into way more than he would've liked to.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Good thing

Felix didn’t know what to expect when he moved to South korea at the ripe age of eighteen to kick off his dancing career. He had little to nothing planned out, and didn’t know much about the way of life there. To say the least, he had a bit of a culture shock. He had been to South korea before to visit family, but that was when he was younger and had his parents along with him, now he was alone most of the time. 

The place he felt most comfortable was his dance studio. There he could be himself, and show a side of him, a much bolder side that not everyone who knew him got to experience. He made friends there slowly because of how shy he was, but eventually it happened. His two best friends were Minho and Hyunjin. They would get coffee in the morning before early practices and would hang out on the weekends, but sometimes Felix just missed his home a little too much.

Honestly, he would’ve probably ended up going back home to Australia if it wasn’t for Chan. 

He met him at a cafe, while getting coffee for him and Hyunjin. He had been here many times before, almost making it a part of his routine in his new lifestyle. The cafe was homelike, and a short walk from his current residence. But, when he bumped into Chan, the worst part was he literally bumped into him, and managed to spill two whole coffees on them both. 

-

The morning has started off normal, he woke up on his hard as a rock mattress to the sound of his phone alarm. It was Saturday, so he had no classes, and instead woke up early for morning dance practice. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the sunlight poking through his apartment window. It was a nice day out, but these kinds of days wouldn’t last for too long considering winter was bound to appear in the next following months. Felix was excited for winter, because he hadn’t experienced snow in real life before, it was something to look forward to. 

He showered, letting the water wash over him. He hadn't had much motivation lately, but feared if he gave up on his dream and went back home his parents would be disappointed in him, and he really didn’t want that. 

He dried his hair, freshly dyed blonde. He thought the hair color fit him nicely, and it was nice to have a change every once in a while. The clothes he picked out were basic, a plain white t-shirt and some joggers, necessities for dance practice. 

He loved to dance, and had been doing so as long as he could remember. When he had to think about his future, he didn’t want to do anything else. Everything else would bore him, sitting through useless classes that he didn’t care about, all he wanted to do was dance. It was like an outlet for him, when everything seemed to be going wrong he could almost dance it out and distract himself, it brought his mind to a different place. 

From:Hyunjin  
You’ll be at practice today, right? Usual order?

Felix read the text carefully. “As always,” He said to himself and then typed it out to send to his friend.

Sent at 9:08. 

Soon after he was on his way, walking to the local cafe. As soon as he got through the doors, the familiar scent of coffee and baked treats hit him. He took it in, loving the smell. 

“Hello,” the barista waved to him. “The usual, two medium iced coffees?” Felix nodded in response. 

As he waited, he saw people walk in and out, not really caring for who they were, or what they were doing, but he liked to watch. 

“Felix! Your order!” He got up from his waiting spot in a booth to get his coffee. Now all he had to do was walk another block or so to get to the studio, he was lucky everything was so close together considering he couldn’t really afford a car, or transportation at the moment. 

He just wasn’t ready to clash into some random stranger after turning around with his order. 

Felix started to panic, leaving him speechless and ready to run away in fear. 

“I’m so so sorry,” he exhaled, sighing deeply after realizing he had said it in his forgien language, english, instead of korean. He searched his mind for something to say, any word would be just fine, but he went blank and couldn’t get anything to come out. The little korean he had learned and picked up suddenly disappeared, in a time he needed it most. 

He could hear the clock in the background ticking, mocking him as time slowly passed by. He wanted to get out of that moment so badly. 

“No worries. These are gym clothes anyways. You look like you absorbed more of it than I did,” the other said in english, shrugging the previous event off like it was nothing. 

The man standing in front of him was Felix’s height, but looked like he could pin Felix down in a second. He was much more muscular. Felix really hoped he wasn’t going to. Though, his eyes still opened wide with relief. The man’s size distracted him from the words he had just heard. He spoke english, and he had an accent. It rolled off of the others tongue so smoothly, like he had been speaking it his entire life, and to be honest, with that accent he probably had. 

“Oh, oh you…!” Felix started to say. “You speak english… oh my god that makes this situation a lot better.” At this point, he couldn’t even feel the wet clothes sticking to his skin. Tons of weight just got lifted off of his shoulders for the split second it had mattered. 

“Yeah! I’m actually from Australia, and I’m assuming you are, too? Just a hunch, I mean your accent kind of gives it away,” he had ended, and spoke with a slight giggle in his voice. It warmed Felix up. 

“Yeah, I am. I got here a couple months ago,” Felix replied, suddenly feeling his clothes sinking in on him. This was the first time in months he had talked to someone so comfortably. 

“You’re soaking. I hope you don’t have anywhere to go. My apartment is just around the corner, you can borrow some clothes if you’d like,” Chan mentioned. 

“That would be nice, yeah. I was heading to dance practice but I guess I’m just going to have to be a little late today.”

“My name is Chan by the way,” he mentioned as he held the cafe door open for Felix. “Yours?”

“Oh I’m, my name is Felix,” he couldn’t help but stutter. He was expecting Chan to yell at him, to be mad, to punch him, anything other than how he was currently handling the situation. It was like a breath of fresh air. 

They started to walk, Felix paying attention to road signs and directions, keeping a note in his mind just in case Chan wanted to kidnap him, which he didn’t think was gonna happen, but anything was possible considering the odds he had found Chan in the first place. Maybe he did overthink too much.

“That’s cute...Felix. And your Korean name? I assume you have one, right?”

“Oh yeah, it’s Yongbok. I don’t like it much but it grows on me a little more each time someone uses it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Yongbok.”

The more time they spent in silence, the more Felix grew uncomfortable. It was unsettling to him. Chan was nice, yeah. But too nice. The accident was probably his fault in the first place, so why was Chan being so kind?

-

“Oh, looks like we’re here,” Chan said as he stopped in front of a large building, many storys high. He then typed a passcode into the door, which then let them in with ease. 

‘Yongboks first,” He smiled as he held the door open, once again. 

As Felix walked into the building, he could only feel the aura surrounding him. It was calm, fulfilling, a kind of feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. He decided it was weird.  
Chan quickly snapped him out of the trance the setting around him had put him under.

“Don’t get too comfortable, we have a lot of walking to do,” Chan explained, and started to walk off, leaving Felix with questions.

“Walking?” He asked. “You mean you don’t have elevators or anything?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, we do. I just prefer taking the stairs, like a post workout,” Chan suggested, and shrugged. “You can take the elevator if you want, the stairs are just what I’m used to.”

Felix wasn’t gonna lie to himself, it seemed weird. 

“Oh, I get it. What floor do you live on?” Felix asked, hoping it wouldn’t be too far up just in case they both had to take the stairs. 

Chan paused for a second before letting out the answer, hoping it would soften the blow just a little bit. 

“... Floor 27.”

Felix’s eyes widened at the response. “27? You walk all the way up to floor 27, everyday? Possibly more than once? Seriously?” 

“I really don’t know what you want me to say.”

“C’mon,” Felix gestured. “We’re taking the elevator.”

-

The elevator ride couldn't have gone more smoothly, other than the fact that it had gotten extremely awkward in the last few minutes considering the stair vs. elevator discourse they had out in the lobby, and not to mention Felix was getting quite annoyed with the coffee stain on the front of his white shirt. 

With nothing better to do, Felix noticed little details of the person he was standing next to. Chan’s arms were pale and muscular, clashing with the black t-shirt he was wearing. He was wearing normal gym clothing that Felix wouldn’t of questioned if it weren’t for the color. All black. It was hot outside, so he questioned his choice but didn’t mention anything out loud. Chan also had fluffy blonde hair that spilled out of the baseball cap sitting on top of his head. His nose and jaw were sharp, pointed. Felix amdired it. He hadn’t got a chance to really look at Chan, to observe his features. To be honest, he was pretty good looking. Despite being sweaty from his previous gym workout, and having a cup of coffee spilt on him just thirty minutes before, it was almost as if nothing could ruin his looks. 

The elevator went off, drawing the focus out of Felix. He followed Chan down to his room, and watched carefully as he pulled out a card to unlock his door. It was a habit of Felix’s. He liked to notice things, to know what he was dealing with. It gave him a better sense of control onto his life, which he sure needed a lot these past couple months. 

-

Chan’s apartment was small, but roomy. It reminded him a lot of his own. Ahead of him laid the kitchen and then a living room, leading into a short hallway to with two rooms attached to either side. Felix assumed it was a bathroom and a bedroom, considering there was no where else for those two things to go. 

“The bathroom is down the hall,” Chan spoke, confirming Felix’s suspicion. “I can get you a different shirt.”

“That’d be nice,” Felix spoke, softly. He was starting to forget how he even got here for a second. It just seemed so out of place from his normal routine. 

Felix didn’t know what to do with himself. Here he was, eighteen years old in a country he didn’t grow up in, inside a stranger's house waiting to put on a new shirt because the one he was currently wearing was ruined, and was beginning to smell weird. He was supposed to be in the dance studio by now, probably stretching or starting off the lesson for the day. 

To:Hyunjin  
If you haven't noticed already, I’m going to be a bit late.

Sent at 10:27

Chan came back in an instant with two new shirts. One was black, the one he was handing the Felix, and one that replaced Chan’s old one. It was black as well, the exact same as the shirt Chan had just had on. 

“I have a lot of black t-shirts,” Chan exclaimed. Felix nodded in return. 

“I can tell.”

After Felix went to the bathroom down the hall to change his shirt, he looked in the mirror. The shirt was slightly bigger than his usual size, but he admired it. It was comfy. 

He walked out of the room, wondering what was going to happen next. He truly hoped he would be able to find the dance studio from here.

“I know what it’s like, moving from Australia all the way here. Especially so young. I know what you’re going through,” Chan explained, out of the blue. 

Felix’s attention focused on him instantly. His words, what he was trying to say. Another wave of relief washed over him. 

“You do?” He asked, eyes wide and curious. 

“Yup. I was you once. Eighteen and young, trying to pursue a career. It’s hard at first, and I wanted to leave many times, but I never did. I’m glad I didn’t. Now I’m twenty, and in an underground rap group with two of my friends. It gets better.”

Felix felt hope for the first time in a while. 

“I think I really needed to hear that,” Felix exclaimed. 

“You are eighteen right?” Chan asked, making sure of his previous words. 

“Yeah, I am. My birthday was in September, so as soon as it was legal I left home. I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest.”

“Be glad you made that choice. It’s bold. Don’t keep thinking about the past. Focus on what you can do to make your future better.”

Chan’s words hit pretty close for Felix. He hadn't had someone to really relate to in yet Korea. The closest friends he had were dancers, and they didn’t grow up the same way he did, but Chan, Chan was different. He was like Felix. 

Felix must’ve been too deep in his thoughts, because Chan had to say something more to get his attention. 

“You have dance practice right? Shouldn’t you get going?”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Felix realized. He had probably missed almost all of it by now.

“You can find your way there right?” Chan asked. Before he didn’t really think about the trouble bringing him all the way into his apartment would do, so he might as well make sure the boy was set to head out. 

“I can manage, I’m sure of it,” Felix replied, and headed towards the door. “Thank you for letting me borrow this shirt, I guess I-”

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna need to give that back to me. Or keep it if you want, here’s my number either way,” Chan suggested and held out a piece of paper for Felix. “Give me a call anytime you need anything, I wish there would’ve been someone for me when I first got here.”

“Oh! Oh thank you yes of course,” Felix exclaimed, happiness overfilling within him. He couldn’t begin to explain how thankful he was, but just like that he was heading out into the lobby of the complex, and out into the streets of Seoul once again. 

-

“Where were you?!” Hyunjin blurted as soon as Felix walked into their practice room. It was filled with the usual, Hyunjin, Minho and some other younger boys. 

“I had a little accident,” Felix explained, trying his best not to seem guilty. He also really didn’t want to explain that he was just as some random guy's house before coming to the studio. 

Minho gave him a confused look but didn’t want to question it. “Well practice is just about over, we’ll have to catch you up another day,” He groaned. “I will admit, it wasn’t as lively without you.” 

Felix looked at his watch, he really missed the whole thing. 

“Believe me, I probably would’ve rather been here.”

-

“I assume you’re free tonight,” Hyunjin nudged Felix as they walked out of the dance studio. Now Felix had nothing more to do for the day, and decided it was best probably just to go home. “Wanna hang out with me and Minho?” 

“You assume?” Felix asked, trying to act offended. “Actually I have pretty big plans tonight.”

“Haha, very funny. All you do is go to class and the studio,” Hyunjin laughed. “We’re gonna go see a movie, are you in?”

Felix shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. I really don’t have anything to do.”

“I think you need more friends,” Hyunjin sighed. Felix mentally rolled his eyes to this. 

“And where am I supposed to get those? School? No one wants to be there any more than I do. I have you and Minho from dance. You’re right, I don’t go anywhere else.” It sucked to belonely. Felix was usually a pretty outgoing person too, having a pretty large and stable friend group back home, but now it felt like making friends was a chore. 

Suddenly, he thought of Chan. Chan seemed like the perfect friend. He was a little weird, yeah, but Felix didn’t really have room to be picky. 

“Actually, I met someone today that you could count as a friend,” Felix brought up. “I met him this morning, he’s cool. I think you and Minho would both like him.”

“Really? Then ask him to hangout tonight. We can meet him, see if he’s good friend material.”

Felix shuddered at the thought of bringing Chan to meet his friends. He hoped it wouldn’t be too awkward, but knowing Hyunjin and Minho they’d probably mess around with him a little. 

“Yeah I can text him when I get inside, he’ll probably be down to hangout...maybe.”

They arrived in front of Felix’s apartment building. He looked up at it, remembering Chan’s from earlier. 

“Well let us know, bye. See you later!” Hyunjin spoke, and walked off for Felix to go inside and rest. 

What did I just do?


End file.
